Solis Empire
History Prehistory Conquest of Thaddeus the Great Oenotrian City-States Unification Sun's Splendor Religious Civil War Reconstruction Expansion Akythan-Solis War Society Class Structure Patrician Patricians are the ruling class of the Solis empire, composed of the descendants of the thirteen families to first receive the Sun's revelation. Although no other gentes have been founded, plenty of non-patricians have been adopted or married into the many gentes, which in turn formed smaller sub-families called stirps (plural stirpes). Patricians are responsible for holding most of the religious and governmental positions of the Empire. Most of their wealth comes from large land ownership and governmental salaries. As trade is seen as potentially compromising one's position by tying them to foreign powers, Patricians are not allowed to engage in large scale trade directly. In war, the Patricians supply the cavalry and commanders of the Solis Legions, each gens is expected to supply 300 fighting men or women. The thirteen gentes are; Julii, Torquatii, Postumii, Carisii, Decimii, Helvidii, Lucii, Maximii, Romulii, Tulii, Falcidii, Mescinii, and Plinii. Citizen Citizens constitute the bulk of the Solis population, citizenship is typically a matter of birth, but many freemen are granted citizenship in exchange for their service to the empire, typically in a military capacity, or as a reward for deeds beyond the call of duty. Citizens are allowed to own property and hold political offices. The richest of the citizenry are great merchants. Most citizens serve in the army, run small plantations or work as artisans. The reward for a Citizen's military tenure is typically land in a newly conquered province as well as local slaves to work it. In the Army, Citizens take on the role of the Legionnaires, well armored and armed soldiers which constitute the bulk of the Solis armies. Freemen Freemen are those who although free, do not possess the full rights of a citizen. Most are born of other freemen, foreigners who settle in the Solis Empire, or slaves who have earned their freedom. Although they enjoy legal protections not afforded to slaves, they are not allowed to own property or hold governmental jobs. Most freemen work as laborers in plantations and clerks in markets and stores. Freemen are not allowed to frequent temples, a privilege of the citizenry, but may participate in the open festivals and pray at small shrines. Freemen can earn citizenship mainly through military service. Unlike Citizens, Freemen are relegated to less prestigious and well-equipped positions, typically that of skirmishers wielding javelins and slings, along with shields, but only whatever armor they themselves may afford to acquire. Slave About a fifth of the Solis Empire's population is composed of slaves of various origins. Slaves have very few rights, can be bought and sold as their owner desires, and may be disciplined by their masters for disobedience. Slaves who have converted to the Soli Sun Cult are by law granted a few additional rights, such as weekly shrine visits, the right to attend certain festivals. Government The Augustus The Empire is officially headed by the Augustus, a powerful military commander which is elected by the Senate for ten years term from among the military elite of the Patrician class. The Augustus possess little official power in the day to day affairs of the Empire, but supreme control over the legions. In practice, however, Augustus tends to be strong and charismatic leaders, well capable of having their ways in civilian matters. The law prohibits an Augustus form holding two consecutive terms, and rarely are successors from the same Gens. The Senate The Senate handles the civilian affairs of the Empire, matters of trade, infrastructure, and civil law are left in their hand. The Senate holds three hundred positions filled exclusively by patricians, but who are elected in turn by the citizenry of the empire. The Administratorium Although less prestigious than the Senate and Augustus, the Administratorium is the real powerhouse of the Solis empire, a cadre of five thousand citizens and patricians alike dedicated to the efficient running of the empire, implementing laws, collecting taxes, and organizing the great works mandated by the Senate. Military Economy Despite the Empire's great works of infrastructure and engineering, the Solis economy is still primarily agricultural in nature. Relying heavily on exports to other nations for income, and in turn, imports to supply many goods and luxuries expected by the citizenry. Although great manufactures exist within the empire, most of their production is consumed by the Empire's rapidly growing population. Solis exports include; Grain (Barley, Wheat, Rye), Iron, Pottery, Garum, Bay Leaves, Grapes, Wine, Vegetables (Melons, Leek, Cucumber, Asparagus, Lettuce, Artichoke, Radish, Cabbage, Beans, Gourd), Horses, Flowers (Lavender, Chamomile, roses, hyacinths, honeysuckle, violets, and lilies), and Marble. Solis Steel The Solis are the world's best ironworkers, having developed arms and armors above those of their neighbors such as the long Spatha swords, or the Lorica Segmenta. However, these weapons are rarely if ever traded in fear of the legions losing their advantage. Culture Language Religion The Soli Solar Cult is the only authorized religion in the Empire. Although private worship of foreign faiths is typically looked over, public religious assembly, or worse, proselytizing are crimes punishable by imprisonment. Likewise, the sale of foreign religious items is prohibited. The Solar Cult is dedicated to the Solar Triumvirate, the three aspects of the Sun: the kindness of the Sun-in-Splendor, the harsh reality of the Sun-in-Fury, and the mysteries of the Sun-in-Shadows. Ethics and Morality Architecture Daily Life Cuisine Clothing Entertainment People Humanoids Human Orc Tiefling Dhampir Aasimar Beastfolk Goatfolk Minotaur Ratfolk Lionfolk Others Dryad Geography Category:Lore Category:Nation Category:Inner Sea Nation